Love Basket
by Darkshrine
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux familles... Non, c'est l'histoire de deux groupes d'amis... Non plus. C'est Fruits Basket et Love Hina et c'est censé être drôle, nous on trouve en tout cas. jamais finie, mais publiée quand même parce qu'on s'marre
1. Le livre ou

**LOVE BASKET**

**Chapitre 1 : Le livre,**

**ou comment montrer sa débilité au reste du monde.**

Eté 2001, les vacances sont finies et tout le monde reprend ses vieilles habitudes...

Dans la classe de Tohru, en plein cours d'Histoire...

« Nous allons donc étudier aujourd'hui "Jason et la toison d'or"....oui? Une question? demanda Mayuko, le professeur principal de cette classe.

- Pardon m'dame mais j'voudrais savoir pourquoi on va étudier un ours ayant joué dans un film d'horreur, en Histoire. En plus j'me demande comment ils ont fait pour discuter avec lui, il a l'air sauvage d'après une expérience que j'ai vécu dans une forêt. Vous avez vu ses traces ? Elles sont énormes ! Et puis c'est encore plus bizarre que ce même ours nommé "Jazhon" ai vécu il y a plusieurs centaines d'années et ne soit toujours pas mort. J'comprends pas ça... » demanda un certain élève. »

_Quel baka neko.....C'est simplement pour se faire remarquer ou bien il est encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais ?_ pensa un autre élève, la tête dans les mains.

« Mais c'est vrai ça, c'est le même Jason qu'à la Golden week ??! murmura le seul onigiri qui parle…mais réfléchit rarement.

- , votre stupidité m'agace énormément, si vous ne voulez pas vous faire coller, veuillez éviter les questions de ce genre! Et c'est pareil pour les autres, est-ce clair? fit Mayuko, les yeux brillants.

- Oui madame !!!! » s'exclamèrent les élèves, apeurés par le regard sadique de leur professeur. »

Le cours put continuer normalement.

**

« Donc la droite d1 est parallèle à d2... »

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas autant de chance que Naru. J'aurais tant aimé que Keitaro m'aime. Pourquoi, POURQUOI ?! Je ne trouverais jamais personne que j'aimerais autant... _pensait Shinobu,_ oh j'ai la tête qui tourne..._

« Ca ne va pas Shinobu ? demanda Akiko, inquiète.

- Si...enfin, non pas trop, j'ai la tête qui tourne, répondit-elle.

- Monsieur, Shinobu ne va pas bien !

- Bien. Qui est le délégué? demanda le professeur.

- Absent ! s'exclama la classe en chœur.

- Et le suppléant?

- C'est lui ! fit la classe en montrant du doigt un jeune homme affalé sur sa chaise qui se tournait les pouces en regardant le plafond.

- Alors, emmenez la à l'infirmerie , vous resterez également avec elle le temps qu'elle s'en remette.

_Cool. Je me barre d'ici._

- Oui m'sieur. » fit-il en se levant. (Alf et Lizou : Je t'aaaaaiiiiiimmmeeeee !!!!!!) »

Il prit Shinobu par un bras pour l'aider à se lever et leurs sacs de l'autre (Alf: Fortiche le Haru)  
Ils sortirent de classe.

**

Chez Shiguré mon chien-chien préféré...

Hatori et Shiguré étaient assis dans la cuisine, et discutaient autour d'un thé en fumant.

« Je me demande bien quand la malédiction sera levée… fit Shiguré, pensivement.

_Il est bon, le thé_ pensa Hatori.

- Si elle se lève un jour... Ca fait plusieurs générations qu'on cherche et on a toujours rien de concret... Je crois que la seule personne qui pourrait nous aider est bien Tohru, mais il ne vaut mieux pas se faire des idées... » fit Hatori.

Dring Dring !!!!!!!!!!!!! (Coup de téléphone bruyant, on se demande bien qui appelle...)

Shiguré se leva et courut jusqu'au téléphone.

« ALLO SHIGURE ?!!!!!!!!! C'EST MOI !!!!!! TU M'AS RECONNU J'ESPERE ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! s'écria une voix tonitruante.

- Oui, je t'ai reconnu tout de suite, il n'y a que toi qui parles aussi fort…

(Alf: Avec Momiji, Kyo et Ritsu mais ils ne t'égaleront jamais…)

- C'ETAIT POUR TE DIRE QUE J'ARRIVAIS !!!!!! A TOUT DE SUITE!!!!!!!!! »

Clac ! Tut, tut, tut...

« J'ai deviné qui c'était, je l'ai entendu d'ici... dit Hatori.

- Il a appelé pour dire qu'il arrivait...

- Pffff... »

_Zut, j'ai déjà bu toute la tasse _pensa Hatori.

« Hum, Shiguré ? J'ai une question importante à te poser, fit Hatori, soudainement sérieux.

- Ah, je t'écoute, dit Shiguré, surpris.

- Il reste encore du thé ?

- JE SUIS LA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

_Aie mes oreilles, _pensa Hatori en retenant ses larmes.

« OH DU THE ! »

IL prit une tasse et IL se servit, IL avala son contenu d'une traite...

.........................................GROS SILENCE ......................................................

Hatori eu pendant un instant l'envie de LE trucider...

« ... Non...désolé... Il n'y a plus de thé... Faudra en racheter... dit Shiguré, doucement.

- C'est pas grave... fit Hatori la larme à l'œil.

- Alors Aya, que fais-tu là ?

- J'AI TROUVE UN LIVRE ! JE PENSAIS QUE CA POUVAIT T'INTERESSER !  
CA S'APPELLE...

- Montre ! Y'A DES LYCEENES JEUNES ET FRAICHES ???!!!!!!!!! » s'écria-t-il, la bave aux lèvres. »

Shiguré et Hatori virent le titre du livre…

...

[Interruption momentanée]

(Lizou : Veuillez excuser cette interruption, mais le temps qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions, nous vous proposons un reportage sur les langoustes...  
Alf : Bah nan, les langoustes c'est pour les scènes de violences !  
Lizou : Ah oui, c'est vrai... Alors un documentaire sur les poulpes ^__^

Je suis sûre que cela vous intéresse tous dans la salle ^o^

Les poulpes sont des animaux très affectueux et très chevelus qui vivent dans nos campagnes.

Et dans nos villes aussi, d'ailleurs…)

[Reprise]

« Com... comment... ?  
- Lev...lev...lev…

- Comment lever la Malédiction des Soma ! » s'exclama Ayamé, levant un doigt et fermant les yeux, souriant.

SILENCE ENORMISSIME.

**


	2. Maths & violettes ou

**Chapitre 2 : Maths & violettes,**  
**ou comment tenir une conversation.**

Au lycée Kaibara, à l'infirmerie.

Haru faisait ses devoirs (donc il s'emmerdait forcément) et Shinobu dormait, il était bientôt 11h30 et cela faisait 1 heure qu'ils étaient là.

Shinobu se réveilla tout doucement.  
_Pfffffff, je n'aimerais plus jamais, plus jamais!! Je me ferais toujours jeter… _pensait Shinobu.

_C'est pourri les Maths ! _pensait au même moment Hatsuharu.

Quand enfin il se rendit compte que Shinobu s'était réveillée, il se tourna vers elle.

« Ah t'es réveillée ? »

_Merde, quel con! C'est logique __

« Heu...oui.  
- Ca va mieux ? »

_C'est déjà mieux comme question =__='_

- Bah... Heu...oui. Mais...je pense que je vais rester ici jusqu'à la sonnerie... Merci de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici...si tu veux tu peux t'en aller.  
- Mais non, mais non…

_Tant que j'peux louper les cours ^o^_

« Heu... Désolé de te demander ça mais...  
- Heu...oui ? »

_Zut! Il faut que j'm'arrête avec mes "heu...oui" _

« Tu peux m'aider pour les maths ? lui demanda Haru, un peu honteux.  
- Oui bien sur! Montre moi l'exercice, répondit Shinobu, les yeux pétillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Haru lui tendit son cahier.

« Mais...c'est facile, regarde! Si x représente y et que d correspond à f, alors tu fais ça, ça et ça et tu trouves d...  
- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'y avais pas pensé... Merci beaucoup ! C'est sympa ! répondit Haru, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.  
- Mais non, je ne suis pas sympa du tout et... Oh ça va sonner, faut y aller ! fit-elle en rougissant.  
- ... »

Haru la regarda sortir de façon précipitée de la salle. Il pencha la tête sur le côté un instant, pensif. Puis il haussa les épaules et prit le même chemin que Shinobu, les bras derrière la tête.

**

« P't'ain ! Pourquoi c'te vieille peau m'a engueulé tout à l'heure ? rumina Kyo.  
- Parce que tu es stupide... » murmura simplement Yuki.

Kyo réagit très rapidement et lui envoya un vent d'une vitesse incroyable, estimée à 4000 km par seconde par nos experts: CHTAISPASSONNE !!!!!!!!!!

« On mange du poisson panné ? fit Tohru, venant de réaliser que quelqu'un avait parlé.  
- Tu me fais honte Kyo, fit Yuki.  
- Mais non, continua Tohru, on mange des onigiris avec des onigiris, et des onigiris, et... Des onigiris, termina la jeune fille, dépitée.

(Décidément, elle parle dans le vide)

- MAIS ALORS SI J'AI TORT, C'EST QUI JAZHON, NE ?! »

Yuki eu l'amabilité ironique de lui expliquer que Jason était un personnage de la mythologie antique et qu'il était un imbécile car il avait cru à une blague débile formulée par un certain Shiguré Soma...

« SHIGUREEEEEEE! J'VAIS T'TUEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR !! GRAOUUUUUUU !! »

(C'était le cri de guerre d'un chat enragé...)

(...)

Chez Shiguré (notre clebs préféré)...

« Tiens Hatori, je suis allé racheter le thé que tu adores et je t'en ai préparé... fit Ayamé.  
- Je t'en remercie beaucoup.  
- ATCHOUMEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!! » (Shiguré é__è)

Ce fut tellement puissant que la tasse d'Hatori... Mon dieu... c'est horrible... Cette pauvre tasse fut envoyée sur le parquet par un fracas terrible. La table fut aspergée d'une morve bien dégoulinante qui s'étalait en un petit paquet sur celle-ci.

« Tiens, on parle de moi... fit-il en reniflant.  
- Plus jamais je n'essaierai de boire du thé en votre compagnie... soupira Hatori désespéré.  
- Oh...désolé..., s'excusa Shiguré.  
- Heureusement que ce livre nous console. Alors comme ça, pour nous délivrer il faut que le maître de l'école de kendo "Shinmeiryu" ou celui qui va en hériter nous prépare un onigiri exorcisé c'est bien ça ? demanda Ayamé.  
- Oui, c'est ça...POURVU QUE CE SOIT UNE... commença Shiguré.  
- ... Fille en fleur bien fraîche... on connaît la chanson... fit Hatori.  
- Et alors, les jours où nous seront susceptibles de nous transformer seront: les lundis, excepté si c'est notre GRAND AMOUR qui se trouve à notre contact...  
- L'AMOUR… EST UN BOUQUET DE VIOLETTES...!!!  
- Celle-la aussi on la connaît déjà, soupira Hatori, de plus en plus fatigué.  
- Et les jeudis où toute personne du sexe opposé se trouvera à notre contact, y compris notre grand amour...  
- L'AMOUR EST UN BOUQUET DE VIOLETTES !!!!!!  
- Tu me fatigues à toujours répéter les mêmes choses! s'exclama Hatori, exaspéré.  
- Ah ? D'accord ! L'AMOUR EST UN BOUQUET DE ROSES !!!!! »

Hatori l'ignora royalement et reprit le cours de la sérieuse conversation qu'ils avaient commencé.

« Finalement, on n'aura pas besoin de reposer tous nos espoirs sur Tohru. Si nos ancêtres avaient trouvé ce livre plus tôt, on aurait eu la vie plus facile... »

_Et j'aurais gardé Kana..._

« Impossible, sur la dernière page, c'est marqué : « Publié en mai et mis en vente dans le trou de la décharge qui servira de tombe à Akito » Non... T'AS ETE L'ACHETER LA?! MAIS IL N'Y A QUE DES CLOPORTES LA DEDANS! s'exclama Shiguré.  
- Oui, d'ailleurs celui qui me l'a "vendu" n'a pas voulu me faire de prix, alors évidemment je lui ai pris le livre des pattes et je l'ai avalé...  
- Erk… ! firent Hatori et Shiguré avec des têtes de zombies écoeurés.  
- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais mangés d'insectes, c'est inconcevable. Enfin Hatori, ça se comprend mais toi Shiguré....  
- C'est vrai que le seul insecte que j'ai mangé était une mouche...  
- Pourquoi ces imbéciles sont mes amis ? dit Hatori VRAIMENT exaspéré.  
- Enfin bon ! Il faudra le trouver le maître du dojo "Chinmeiriou"... JE POURRAIS ENFIN SERRER LES JEUNES FILLES BIEN SECHES...heu... FRAICHES CONTRE MOI !  
- S'il te plait Shiguré, ne m'oublie pas ! » fit Ayamé, des larmes de crocodile dans les yeux.

Ayamé et Shiguré firent leur numéro habituel :

« YESSSSSSSSSSS !!!

- Je n'insisterai plus...

**


	3. Déjeuner sur l'herbe ou

**Chapitre 3 : Déjeuner sur l'herbe,  
ou comment manger en bordel.**

_Au Lycée Kaibara… _

« Il va voir ce sale clébard. En rentrant, je vais le décapiter et demander à Tohru de faire cuire sa chair à feu doux, et pour être sur qu'il soit mort, on le mangera bien lentement ce soir... s'emporta Kyo.  
- Je suis sûr que pour nous, il est indigeste, mais pour toi, c'est une autre histoire... répondit froidement Yuki.  
- TOI ! FERM'LA !!!  
- Hein ?! Là où ?! Elle est où cette ferme ?! » fit Tohru, en pivotant sa tête de tous les côtés.

Personne ne l'écoutait...  
Kyo continuait de ruminer tout seul pendant qu'en marchant, Yuki et Tohru regardaient les nouvelles affiches...

Or, une petite blonde au teint mâte de leur classe collait plusieurs affiches recouvrant toutes les autres, à l'aide d'une machine bizarre. Elle vit ensuite une de ses amies accompagnée par un garçon aux cheveux blancs. Elle l'interpella.

« Hey Shinobu ! C'est petit ami ?! s'exclama Kaolla.  
- Mais non ! »

_J'aime Keitaro... _

Kyo, Tohru et Yuki se retournèrent et faillirent s'étouffer.

« Bah quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de sympathiser avec une fille ? » demanda Hatsuharu.

Kyo et Yuki l'emmenèrent dans un coin et chuchotèrent des paroles incompréhensibles...

« Et alors... On est toujours avec Saki et Arisa qui ne connaissent pas notre secret, alors pourquoi pas elle ?  
- K'so ! Là...je sais pas quoi dire... fit Kyo.  
- Alors ne dit rien, on n'aura pas à subir le son de ta douce voix...  
- MAIS TU M'EMMERDEUUUH!!!!!! ___''' »

Ils revinrent auprès de Tohru et compagnie.

« Alors comme ça, tu es dans la classe de Momiji-kun et d'Hatsuharu-san ? demanda Tohru à Shinobu.  
- Oui mais, ZUT J'AI OUBLIE AKIKO! »

Soudain, une petite tête blonde apparu accompagnée d'Akiko.

« Hey, vous auriez pu nous attendre ! dirent-ils en chœur.  
- Oui c'est vrai... murmurèrent en chœur Hatsuharu et Shinobu.  
- Je suis allée à l'infirmerie voir si t'allais bien et la seule personne que j'ai trouvé dedans, c'est Momiji qui cherchait Hatsuharu... fit Akiko.  
- Gomen nasai..... ToT'  
- Hé, vous avez vu les affiches que Kaolla a collées ? » demanda Tohru.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le panneau d'affichage...

CLUB DE KENDO, DE 17H A 18H30 LE LUNDI  
ET LE JEUDI. LES INSCRIPTIONS SERONT  
OUVERTES LE VENDREDI 17 SEPTEMBRE  
ET SERONT CLOSES LE MERCREDI 22 SEPTEMBRE.  
VOUS POUVEZ VOUS INSCRIRE DE 13H A 16H30  
LES COURS DÉBUTERONT LE LUNDI 20 SEPTEMBRE.  
LES COURS ET LES INSCRIPTIONS SE FONT DANS LE GYMNASE  
A CHAQUE PARTICIPATION, APPORTER 800 YENS (environ 7 euros)  
SI VOUS AVEZ BESOIN DE CONTACTER VOTRE PROFESSEUR  
DE KENDO, APPELEZ AU NUMÉRO SUIVANT:  
******** ( Vous voulez quand même pas le numéro de la Pension, sales pervers...)

« Et si on s'inscrivait ? proposa Tohru.  
- Oui, pourquoi pas... répondit Yuki.  
- Et toi Kyo, tu t'inscris ? demanda Tohru au rouquin.  
- Nan, c'est pourri le kendo.  
- Oh... Gomen nasai... Je ne veux pas te forcer mais, ça serait bien si tu venais...  
- Et puis ça te calmerait peut être, sait-on jamais…  
- BON O.K ! CA VA J'VAIS V'NIR! » cria Kyo.

Tohru sourit, elle était contente apparemment.

« Et vous ? demanda Tohru aux autres.  
- Mouais... fit Hatsuharu.  
- Moi je ne peux pas j'ai cours de musique ces jours-ci... répondit Akiko.  
- Moi j'aide déjà pour effets spéciaux alors j'y s'rais ! dit Kaolla.  
- Si Tohru y va, moi j'y vais ^o^ fit Momiji, résistant avec peine à son envie de sauter dans les bras de son amie.  
- Je ne sais pas... commença Shinobu.  
- Allez Shinobu ! Motoko sera contente si 'y a du monde !! fit Kaolla, excitée.  
- Motoko ? Qui est-ce ? demandèrent les Soma et Tohru.  
- C'est une experte en kendo qui vient du dojo _Shinmeiryu_, elle habite dans la pension Hinata avec nous... expliqua Shinobu.  
- Alors, tu viens?  
- Bon, d'accord puisque tout le monde vient...  
- Allons manger, et on s'inscrira après, on est le 17 aujourd'hui... proposa Tohru, oh... J'irai aussi demander à Saki et Arisa si elles veulent s'inscrire... Ah… Elles sont déjà dehors en train de manger... ^^' »

Et tout le monde se retrouva sur l'herbe à manger de délicieux _onigiris_.  
(Ou à regarder passionnément un certain _onigiri_ en fusillant "l'autre" du regard...)

« Ah! Au fait Shinobu...Tu savais pas que Mei reste dans pension avec nous ? Elle va peut-être venir dans Lycée aussi... dit Kaolla.  
- Ah, c'est vrai? Je ne le savais pas du tout.  
- J'l'ai entendue parler au téléphone et elle a demandé à parents si elle pouvait rester là.  
- Mais c'est super! »

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de conversation de groupe et ça discutait un peu dans tous les sens.  
Ça mangeait bien aussi...

Haru, lui, commença un livre intitulé: "Que se passe-t-il dans notre cerveau ? Toutes les réponses à vos questions... "  
Un livre très intéressant qui semblait le passionner énormément...

« Bon! T'arrêtes de lire des trucs débiles à la fin ?! le provoqua Kyo.  
- C'est pas débile, c'est très psychologique.  
- D'ailleurs, baka, tu devrais t'y mettre, tu serais peut-être plus cultivé, fit Yuki  
- TA GUEULE _K'SO NEZU_... »

Haru et Yuki eurent assez de réflexes pour l'empêcher de crier haut et fort que Yuki avait pour "gentil" surnom, "_k'so nezumi_".  
Ce qui aurait valu des explications embarrassantes inventées en 2 secondes et 3 dixièmes, ce qui n'est pas très pratique lorsque c'est Kyo qui est obligé d'inventer quelque chose.

« _K'so_ est où ? _K'so_ est qui ? »

Comme d'habitude, la phrase de Tohru se dissipa dans l'espace temps qui la séparait des autres personnes ou pour être plus claire, elle avait vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle et personne ne l'écoutait.

******


	4. Inscriptions & pastèques ou

******Chapitre 4 : Inscriptions & pastèques,  
ou comment mourir en deux leçons.  
**

Le groupe finit de manger et ils allèrent tous dans le gymnase.  
Là, au centre, une kendoka était assise en tailleur. Elle portait un kimono de kendo. Tout en elle respirait la confiance, le calme et la sérénité. Elle aurait pu impressionner nos jeunes (padawans) arrivants, si elle n'avait pas été en train de réviser son anglais en attendant que quelqu'un s'inscrive.  
L'atmosphère détendue et sérieuse éclata en morceaux...

« MOTOKO! ILS VIENNENT S'INSCRIRE! TU SORS PAPIERS ? s'écria Kaolla en sautant sur l'intéressée.  
- KYAHHHHHH! CA VA PAS DE ME CRIER DANS LES OREILLES COMME CA ?!»

Tout le monde se boucha les oreilles lorsque la voix de Motoko retentit: le volume était très fort.

« C'est pas plutôt elle qui nous crie dans les oreilles? fit remarquer discrètement Kyo aux autres.  
- Oh... Euh... Sumimasen... Je ne vous avais pas vu entrer..., s'excusa Motoko, contrite.  
- Euh... Motoko, comme l'a dit Kaolla (ou plutôt crié), on vient pour s'inscrire, c'est possible? demanda Shinobu, toujours aussi polie.  
- Bah oui, c'est bien pour ça que Kaolla a mis des affiches un peu partout dans le Lycée... »

Motoko sortit les papiers et inscrit tout notre petit monde.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, (après encore plus de cris, de bagarres, de Black Haru, de Kyo/Yuki jaloux, de maladresses de Tohru, d'hésitations de la part de Shinobu etc...)c'était terminé et malheureusement pour eux, les cours allaient recommencer...  
Ils repartirent donc et Motoko se retrouva de nouveau seule avec son carnet de révision. Pas de chance.

**

Enfin, la cloche sonna et ce fut la délivrance pour ses pauvres élèves séquestrés dans leurs salles de classe, ces endroits infâmes.  
Un troupeau de jeunes, joyeux et en pleine santé, dévalait les couloirs sous l'œil envieux des personnes en corvée de nettoyage.

« POURQUOI C'EST MOI QUI NETTOIE AUJOURD'HUI, s'exclama Kyo le Chat.  
- Parce que c'est le prof qui t'a désigné... répondit Yuki, lassé par les geignements et cris de son cousin tant détesté.  
- J'T'AI RIEN DEMANDE!  
- Alors, qui t'aurais répondu à part moi ?  
- GRMMRGRRR, m'énerveeeeeee, se contenta de répliquer Kyo en allant bouder dans son coin.  
- Allons-y Tohru, laissons le piquer sa crise sur les chiffons...  
- Hein ? Il doit construire un pont ? s'étonna la brunette. »

Et devinez qui lui répondit ? Personne, pas même le Saint-Esprit.

Yuki et Tohru s'en allèrent, laissant seul le pauvre minou répugné à l'idée de passer du temps dans cet endroit, comme je l'ai déjà dit, infâme...

(Kyo : C'EST TOI QUI ES INFAME! T'AS DECIDEE TOUTE SEULE DE CE QUI DEVAIT M'ARRIVER !  
Alf : ME FAIT PAS INTERVENIR DANS LE TEXTE! J'AI RIEN A FAIRE LA DEDANS! ET PIS SI TU M'OBEIS PAS, TU RESTERAS ICI JUSQU'A LA FIN DE TES JOURS! HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Lizou ramena Alf dans la réalité réelle et non potentielle, et encore moins fictionnelle, et la força à écrire la suite de l'histoire, pour le bien mental de tous.)

Yuki accompagna Tohru jusqu'à son baïto. La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main et le regarda partir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle entra dans le bâtiment.  
Elle attendit un moment avant de travailler, car Momiji lui avait dit qu'une nouvelle employée devait l'aider à partir de maintenant, l'une de ses anciennes collègues étant partie à la retraite.

Au bout de 4 minutes, 12 secondes et 42 dixièmes aproximativement, une jeune fille d'apparence frêle arriva.

« Ano... C'est bien vous la nouvelle employée qui devait remplacer Sachiko-san ? Demanda gentiment Tohru.  
- Heu, je crois que oui... Je n'en suis pas très sûre. Mais au fait, on est où ? Et qui êtes vous? lui demanda l'inconnue, qu'est ce que je fait là, déjà ?  
- Watashi Honda Tohru desu, et vous êtes là pour nettoyer ce bâtiment avec moi, enfin... Normalement, et vous ? Comment vous appelez vous ? Lui répondit Tohru, en la dévisageant avec des yeux ronds.  
- Comment je m'appelle ? »

L'inconnue se frappa la paume de la main.

« Ah oui ! Ça me revient ! Watashi Otohime Mutsumi desu, et je suis ici pour aider Honda-san dans les tâches ménagères, j'en suis sûre maintenant ! s'exclama la nouvelle venue, les mains joites.  
- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de vous dire. MAIS PEUT-ETRE QUE VOUS ETES AMNESIQUE ? DANS CE CAS IL FAUT VOUS EMMENER DIRECTEMENT FAIRE UNE RADIOGRAPHIE DU CERVEAU, IMMAGINEZ SI IL VOUS ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE! CE SERAIT DE MA FAUTE, JE NE ME LE PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS ET MA MERE DISAIT TOUJOURS...  
- Mais non, je suis juste un peu fragile mais autrement tout va bien, fit Mutsumi pour la rassurer.  
- Ah! Alors si tout va bien, allons travailler, se calma instantanément Tohru. »

Tohru montra donc à Mutsumi où étaient les serpillières et tout ce qui allait avec.  
Elle prit donc un seau d'eau pour chacune d'elles et elles commencèrent à nettoyer la salle.  
Mutsumi commença lentement et sûrement alors que Tohru lava toute la pièce à une vitesse maximale.  
Enfin, au bout d'un moment, tout était propre et bien lavé, Mutsumi se leva et contempla la salle. Elle félicita Tohru et la complimenta.

C'est là que ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Évidemment.

Mutsumi, qui avançait en complimentant Tohru, se prit le pied dans le seau et tomba sur Tohru, qui tomba aussi sur l'autre seau, qui roula sur le sol, puis se cogna contre une petite table... Enfin, pour finir, le vase qui était sur la petite table s'écrasa sur le parquet.

Tohru se releva douloureusement et contempla la pièce, complètement désastrée (sisi) les yeux blancs, elle se reprit et releva Mutsumi qui retomba aussitôt.  
Tohru la retourna et prit peur. Ses yeux étaient vides d'expression et son âme semblait la quitter sérieusement. Elle appela à l'aide mais personne ne vint.  
Elle revint près de Mutsumi, mais celle-ci plus au même endroit... Mais dans ce cas...où était-elle ? Le mystère s'épaississait autour de l'inconnue, et Tohru sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à cause de l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait.

« Ah je vous cherchais, fit Mutsumi en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tohru.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! hurla Tohru, telle une démente, vous... vous... êt ... êtiez... censée... être... être morte !  
- Ah bon ? Je suis encore morte ? Décidément ça m'arrive souvent en ce moment, déplora Mutsumi. »

Tohru se calma.

« Ca vous arrive souvent? O_O  
- Oui, pratiquement tout le temps!  
- Oh non, on doit tout nettoyer à nouveau!  
- Tenez, une pastèque pour nous redonner du courage! »

Tohru ne voyait pas ce que venait faire la pastèque dans cette histoire. Mais elle était polie, et puis, dans le doute, elle accepta.

Elle réussirent à tout nettoyer et se séparèrent une heure plus tard..  
Mutsumi avait semé des pastèques de chez elle jusqu'ici pour se repérer. Elle réussit donc à retrouver sa demeure. Pour une fois.

**


	5. Le combat des molécules ou

**Chapitre 5 : Le combat des molécules,  
****ou comment dormir comme un zombie.**

C'était donc le week-end et tout allait pour le mieux.

_Dring dring dring_

« Et encore le téléphone... soupira Shiguré.  
- Vous avez rêvé d'une nonne ? » s'étonna Tohru. (qui était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner... de l'ami Chicoré... heu... Shiguré)

Comme d'habitude, l'infini de l'espace temps absorba la question de notre petite onigiri qui se faisait plutôt passer pour une co... idiote en ce moment. Rien d'inhabituel.

Shiguré décrocha.

« Ah ! Bonjour Hatsuharu, tu vas bien ?... Ah bon ? Je ne sais pas trop... Tu as demandé à Akito ? Et bien dans ce cas, si c'est lui qui l'a dit ! Très bien alors, à demain ! »

Il raccrocha.

Une chose pas très réveillée passa devant la table, mais au lieu de s'asseoir sur une chaise, fonça droit dans le mur et se le prit dans la face.  
Kyo, qui sortait d'on ne sait où, gloussa de manière peu élégante.

Enfin, le Rat se releva et réussit à distinguer la différence qu'il y avait entre une table et un mur.  
Tout le monde se mit à ladite table.

Shiguré se gratta le menton un moment tout en fronçant les sourcils. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire et sa main frappa la table allégrement. Il venait de se rappeler d'un détail anodin.

« J'ai oublié de vous dire que...NOUS AVONS ENFIN TROUVE LE MOYEN DE BRISER UNE GROSSE PARTIE DE LA MALEDICTION ! »

Immédiatement, Yuki releva la tête de son bol, les narines pleines de riz tandis Kyo s'étouffa de façon violente.

Gros silence.

[Interruption momentanée]  
Alf : Vu la longueur de cet épisode, nous allons...  
Lizou : Laisse tomber ^^"  
[Reprise]

« Vous avez trouvé une grosse baleine dans le salon ? demanda Tohru perplexe.  
- C'est pas vrai... C'est pas une blague ?! firent Kyo et Yuki en chœur, postillonnant du riz sur toute la surface de la table.  
- Je vous assure que non! »

Il raconta donc toute l'histoire, en commençant par le coup de téléphone d'Ayamé, sans omettre leur pétage de plomb usuel.

Tohru réussit finalement à comprendre ce qui se produisait autour d'elle.

Ils passèrent une journée agréable avec la pensée que la Malédiction serait bientôt terminée.

_Le lendemain, vers 10 heures._

Le bruit d'une porte coulissante qui coulisse, coulissa dans le calme de cette maison...

(Lizou: Veux-tu arrêter tes co... -bip- parce que c'est de la -bip- et...  
Alf: Oh ça va ! Laisse moi partir dans mes délires)

« Heu, Shiguré... Kyo? Yuki alors... demanda l'inconnu qui entra. »

Yuki, à peine réveillé, entendit son prénom et marcha vers la voix.  
Grave problème, il se prit Hatsuharu (car c'était bien lui) et s'endormit dans les bras du Bœuf qui, tout heureux qu'il était, le serra contre lui, l'étouffant à moitié. Yuki se réveilla donc en sursaut, manquant soudainement d'air.

« Haru ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là au milieu de la nuit? fit-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son cousin.  
- Maître Shiguré ne vous l'a pas dit ? Et puis tu sais, il est déjà 10 heures, lui répondit Hatsuharu en essayant de garder quelques instants encore son précieux cousin entre ses bras.»

Kyo arriva en grommelant du jardin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous a pas dit encore, ce sale clébard?  
- Salut Kyo, le salua poliment Hatsuharu, ayant renoncé à étouffer d'amour Yuki.  
- Alors ? demanda Yuki.  
- Je vais vivre ici maintenant, fit le Bœuf.  
- QUOIIIII ?! s'exclama le Chat.  
- C'est quoi tout ce boucan ?... Ah ! Hatsuharu, tu es arrivé ! »

Hatsuharu salua Shiguré bien bas tout en le gratifiant d'un « Maître » quasi révérencieux.

« T'AURAIS PU NOUS LE DIRE AVANT QU'IL VIVRAIT ICI MAINTENANT! s'énerva Kyo. (Faut-il toujours préciser lorsqu'il s'énerve?)  
- Pourquoi doit-on sortir les paravents? Ah! Hatsuharu-san, bonjour. ^o^ fit Tohru en sortant de la cuisine.  
- Yo Tohru. »

Kyo continua de gueuler un bon bout de temps mais personne n'y prêtait attention. Comme d'habitude au final.

« Tu peux aller t'installer... commença Shiguré.  
- Où ça? demanda Hatsuharu.  
- Pas dans ta chambre Shiguré en tout cas, fit Yuki.  
- Oui c'est vrai que ma chambre est... »

Oui, forcément sa chambre est un peu spéciale, c'est... comment dire... la chambre d'un écrivain et c'est surtout... un océan d'immondice, une forêt de détritus _number_ 2, bref, il n'y a pas de mot pour pouvoir décrire cette porcherie bordélique. A part ''porcherie bordélique''. Évidemment. Cela tombe sous le sens.

« Et la tienne Yuki ?  
- Elle est un peu juste pour mettre un autre lit...  
- Alors...  
- ALORS IL RENTRE CHEZ LUI! s'exclama Kyo, sentant le pire venir pour lui.  
- On peut t'installer...  
- DANS LA POUBELLE SI IL N'Y A PAS D'AUTRE ENDROIT! cria le rouquin encore plus fort qu'avant, si c'était possible.  
- … Dans la chambre de Kyo...  
- OUI C'EST CA DANS LES POUBELLES, COMME CA IL POURRA S'ENERVER SUR LES ORDURES ET... QUOIIIIIIII?!  
- Si tu ne veux pas, on peut l'installer avec Tohru... n'est-ce pas Tohru ? ^_^ fit le pervers de service, alias Shiguré.  
- Hein? NON! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS L'INSTALLER DANS LES EGOUTS, C'EST INCORRECT! »

Vous connaissez la chanson, on ne va pas en rajouter. (même si on adore en rajouter)

« T'ES MALADE OU QUOI?! J'PREFERE ENCORE QU'IL SQUATTE MA CHAMBRE!  
- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé ! ^_^ »

Et la journée se passa sans embrouilles (ou presque).

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin...

« Hé ! Bouge de là c'est ma place! cria Kyo.  
- Mets toi à côté! répliqua hargneusement (Black) Haru.  
- Arrête, baka neko, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas le déranger quand il lit "Le combat des molécules", surtout que c'est le tome qu'il attendait avec le plus avec d'impatience, fit Yuki.  
- RIEN A FOUTRE QU'IL LISE "LE COMBAT DES MACHIN-NULS" OU "ATTENTAT SUR L'ESTOMAC"! J'VEUX JUSTE QU'IL ME RENDE MA PLACE T'AS COMPRIS K'SO NEZUMI?! »

Haru s'était déplacé subrepticement sur une autre chaise voyant que cela dérangeait énormément Kyo.

« AH! ET PIS BAH...bah...merci... » finit Kyo, un peu penaud, mais pas trop.

_Les cours, les cours, les cours, les cours, les cours..._

(Lizou : CA VA ON A COMPRIS !)

Il était 17 heures, et le groupe de nouveaux kendokas alla au gymnase du Lycée.

« Ah! Vous êtes tous là! » s'exclama Motoko.

En effet, seul notre petit groupe était intéressé par le kendo.

« Je sens des ondes puissantes qui émanent d'Aoyama-sempai...  
- Ouais ouais, si tu veux... grogna Arisa par habitude.  
- Aujourd'hui nous allons donc commencer par heu... Apprendre les gestes et plus tard nous apprendrons comment extérioriser notre ki, fit Motoko. »

Ils se mirent en place.  
Kaolla fit intervenir des effets de gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du plafond, dignes de Steven Spielberg en 2036.

« Vous devez donc "frapper" sur les "gouttes d'eau" comme ceci, expliqua Motoko en s'agitant. »

Commençons par notre petite Tohru... Elle essaya de frapper une goutte mais faute de mouvement, elle se prit le bâton de kendo sur le crâne.  
_Zero point._

Haru, Yuki et Kyo ne s'en sortaient pas mal.  
_Three points._

Saki et Arisa avaient un peu de mal avec les gestes.  
_One and a half point._

Shinobu, frappait toujours à côté, et Momiji avait laissé tomber son bâton pour rejoindre Kaolla et ses effets spéciaux.  
_No point at all._

Au bout d'une heure et demie, tous repartirent.

Certains avaient trouvé les activités amusantes, d'autres moins, enfin... Juste Kyo. Parce que de toute façon, rien ne lui plait à celui là.

Encore une fois, la soirée fut sans exploits. (c'est pratique à décrire)

Deux jours passèrent et laissèrent place à un mercredi ensoleillé.

Tout le monde alla en cours laissant seul notre chien-chien écrivain qui décida de passer voir Hatori.

(Bien sur, il passa prendre du thé d'abord, il n'était pas tout à fait fou...)

Il sonna.

Hatori ouvrit la porte, il était très réveillé et cela se voyait.

« C'est pour quoi ? dit-il en baillant.  
- Pour partager un thé avec toi voyons! Comme d'habitude! s'exclama Shiguré.  
- Z' êtes pas trompé de maison par hasard? u_u  
- Ouhou, c'est moi! Shiguré!  
- Oh! Désolé, j't'avais pas reconnu, entre... »

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Hatori était ravi de pouvoir boire son thé adoré qu'il n'achetait que très rarement.

Enfin vint l'heure pour Shiguré de s'en aller, il était midi.

Le temps commença à se couvrir.  
D'abord, quelques nuages et de la pluie fine. Ensuite, une rafale de vent et la pluie qui commençait à tomber par avalanche...

Et pour finir, un et un seul éclair qui s'écrasa quelque part, dans le décor. Au hasard le plus complet. On vous jure.

(WELCOME TO THE CLIFFHANGER OF MALADE!)


End file.
